Conventional film and more recently, digital cameras, are widely commercially available, ranging both in price and in operation from sophisticated single lens reflex (SLR) cameras used by professional photographers to inexpensive “point-and-shoot” cameras that nearly anyone can use with relative ease.
The nature of digital cameras enables a number of features to be included for the user to edit his or her pictures directly on the camera itself. One such feature enables the user to add a color border to “frame” the picture. However, the user is typically limited to selecting the border from colors pre-loaded on the camera. If the user wants to use different color borders, the user typically needs to download the picture to a computer and use sophisticated photo-editing software.